I'll Always Be There
by xxx Queen Of Slayers xxx
Summary: Night World FanFic. 1 year later, Ash goes to Briar Creek. But new surprises are in store, and old enemies return. Through this, can Ash and MaryLynnette's love possibly Survive? The Soulmates will have a lot to find out about each other... COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: Something's Wrong

Daughters of darkness one. This is what happens one year later, and the characters, names, and storyline are all the work of L.J.Smith, but I added my own plot and a few new characters. 

**For those of you who are reading this, this takes place AFTER the 9th book; WITCHLIGHT, so please don't get confused…**

Summary of Daughters of Darkness:- Mary-Lynnette Carter was an average girl in an average small town called Briar Creek, who had one friend called Jeremy, a brother Mark, a Dad, and a Step mom, Claudine. Three Girls called Jade, Kestrel, and Rowan Redfern, who have run away from an Island where they belong which they don't like because of the endless restrictions, marriages, etc, all come to Briar Creek to try and live with their Aunt, Ms. Burdock. But she is dead, staked by someone. Mary-Lynnette notices them burying her body and investigates with Mark, who eventually falls head over heels in love with Jade. Mary-Lynnette (Mare) eventually finds out that the sisters are vampires in a society called the Night World (On my profile page) and that they can't go back, or they'll be killed. And their brother, who Mare meets before she finds out that the sisters are vampires, is called Ash, and he is also coming to Briar Creek to bring them back. Surprise – Mare and Ash are Soulmates, the one person in all the world that is meant for them, two halves of a whole who will be together fro eternity. But he's a Player and a general Bad boy, and she's the type of girl who helps out old ladies. But the sisters, As, Mark, and Mare all try to find out who is the killer, who, at the end, is finally revealed to be Mare's friend, Jeremy. Who is also a werewolf. He wants to make Mare like him, so they can be together, and in the end, Mare has to kill Jeremy. Quinn, Ash's 'friend', believes Ash when Ash says that the sisters are there to hunt and also believes he killed Aunt Opal to protect the 'family honor' and also killed Jeremy because he was a 'renegade werewolf'. Ash finally leaves Briar Creek, promising that he would redeem himself for all the evil things he did, but promises to be back in one year…

* * *

****

**Chapter 1: Something's Wrong**

Jade gasped. "Look!"

They all saw it, and Mary-Lynnette felt her heart jump violently. A bolt of light was streaking across the darkness in the northeast. Not a little wimpy shooting star-a brilliant green meteor that crossed half the sky, showering sparks. It was right above Ash's path, as if lighting his way.

A late Perseid. The last of the summer meteors. But it seemed like a blessing

"Quick, quick, wish," Mark was telling Jade eagerly. "A wish on that star you gotta get."

Mary-Lynnette glanced at his excited face, at the way his eyes shone with excitement. Beside him, Jade was clapping, her own eyes wide with delight.

I'm so glad you're happy, Mary-Lynnette thought. My wish for you came true. So now maybe I can wish for myself.

I wish . . . I wish . . .

Ash turned around and smiled at her. "See you next year," he said. "With slain dragon!"

He started down the weed-strewn path to the road. For a moment, in the deep violet twilight, he did look to Mary-Lynnette like a knight walking off on a quest. A knight-errant with shining blond hair and no weapons, going off into a very dark and dangerous wilderness. Then he turned around and walked backward, waving, which ruined the effect.

Everyone shouted goodbyes.

Mary-Lynnette could feel them around her, her brother and her three blood-sisters, all radiating warmth and support. Playful Jade. Fierce Kestrel. Wise and gentle Rowan. And Mark, who wasn't sullen and solitary anymore. Tiggy wound himself around her ankles, purring amiably.

"Even when we're apart, we'll be looking at the same sky!" Ash yelled.

"What a line," Mart-Lynnette called back. But he was right. The sky would be there for both of them. She'd always know he was there somewhere, looking up at it in wonder. Just knowing that was important.

And she was clear on who she was at last. She was Mary-Lynnette, and someday she'd discover a supernova or a comet or a black hole, but she'd do it as a human. And Ash would come back next year.

And she would always love the night.

_One year later: _

"Oh, great" Mare muttered.

She; Mark, her brother; and Ash's Redfern sisters surveyed the Night Worlders that were rapidly approaching them.

Mare had a sudden vision of Ash talking to Thea Harman, and sent a message to him telling him to get his butt down here. She only hoped he was in time, 'cause things were NOT looking good at the moment…

* * *

Ash entered Thierry Descouedres study, having run to Thierry's study after receiving Mares message.

He noticed Thierry's soulmate, Hannah, sitting next to Thierry on a chair next to his desk, looking at some scrolls.

"What brings you here, Ash?" Thierry asked. Hannah just smiled at him, but there was a question on her face.

Ash took a deep breath. "Please may I go to Briar Creek? I think Mares in some kind of trouble – I got a message from her"

"Well, you have nothing to do here, so you could" Thierry said

"Thanks" Ash ran outside to his Black Porsche car, praying he was in time for whatever was going on.

Speeding down the highway, he exceeded the speed limit, and by the time he reached Briar Creek, he was lucky that no officers had come after him.

"Please be there," he muttered, running into the forest, where he was sure he heard the message from.

Crashing into the trees, he ended up into a small clearing where he could see Mare, Mark, and his sisters, Kestrel, Jade, and Rowan, facing a gang of what looked like Hunter Redfern's cohorts.

"What the hell?!" Ash cursed. His sisters may be vampires, but they were no match for the vampires, shapeshifters, and witches that where facing them, not to mention that they also had to protect Mare and Mark.

Within minutes, Ash had knocked out four of the vampires, Rowan was tussling with two of the witches, Kestrel and Jade were circling one of the werewolves, having beaten two together, and Mare was fighting with another werewolf, having already beaten one of the Witches. Ash admired her courage and strength.

But suddenly, Ash saw the werewolf that Mare was fighting with; draw out a wicked looking blade. Mare noticed it as well, but before Ash had time to shout out a warning, the werewolf plunged the blade into her heart.


	2. Chapter 2: Whats Going On?

Daughters of darkness two. This is what happens one year later, and the characters, names, and storyline are all the work of L.J.Smith, but I added my own plot and a few new characters – please review!

**For those of you who are reading this, this takes place AFTER the 9th book; WITCHLIGHT, so please don't get confused…**

* * *

**Chapter 2: What's Going On?**

"NO-" Ash started to shout, but then froze in shock when he noticed what Mare was doing.

Mare pulled the blade out of her chest, hissing in an unfamiliar language, and stroked the blade even though her hands were being smeared by blood. The blade glowed with a red light, then she shoved the blade into the werewolf, who let out an anguished scream and burst into flames.

"Mare…" Ash whispered. He couldn't _think_. He felt like his breath had deserted him at that very moment

All around him, he was barely aware that the NightWorlders had run away, and that his sisters and mark were also speechless with surprise.

Mare was losing a lot of blood. Her wound was extreme, and she managed to say, "I can explain" before the pain became too great, and she crumbled to the floor.

"Mare!!!!" ash shouted, and ran towards her.

Rowan came over, and felt Mare's pulse on her neck. "She's still alive, but were going to have to get her to a healer, and fast "

Ash touched her hand, and then the pink haze took over...

Ash could see the silver cord that connected them, but only barely - it was very growing more silent.

**Mare?** he called **can you hear me?**

her mental voice was weak _yeah..._ she said _but please don't take me to a Healer. just- just take me to Las Vegas. that's where Circle Daybreak is, right? Thierry can explain. he knows what's going on... and don't worry about me, love, ill be fine_

**love you** he said

_love you too..._

Right then, the connection was severed, and Ash looked up at Rowan "she said that she doesn't need a healer, we have to go to Las Vegas to see Thierry - whos coming?"

"ill come" Mark piped up

"and me" Jade smiled sweetly at her boyfriend, taking Mark's arm

"i want to see how Circle Daybreak is" this was from Kestrel, the fiercest Redfern sister

Rowan smiled at Ash, though it was tainted by sadness and confusion "i think were ALL coming" she said "did you bring your car?"

"yeah" said Ash. He picked up Mare in his arms, and walked through the forest with the others in tow.

when he got to the car, he lay Mare into the front passenger seat of his car, and the others climbed in art the back. Ash slid into the drivers seat

"think we could get there fast enough?" Kestrel asked

"yeah" Ash said again "I'm counting on it"


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise Surprise!

Daughters of darkness two. This is what happens one year later, and the characters, names, and storyline are all the work of L.J.Smith, but I added my own plot and a few new characters – please review!

**For those of you who are reading this, this takes place AFTER the 9th book; WITCHLIGHT, so please don't get confused…**

**kamui-chan Lee.Sun-Hoo** - Thanks for your review! What story are you doing at the moment? I could give you some tips... if you want them?

* * *

**Chapter 3: Surprise Surprise!**

They managed to get to Thierry's Mansion in Las Vegas on time.

When they arrived, a pretty fair-haired girl met them at the door "Ash!" Thea exclaimed, smiling. but when she caught sight of Mare, her expression became serious "what happened?!"

"She... got stabbed by a bunch of Night Worlders..." Ash looked past Eric, Thea's soulmate who had followed Thea to the door, to see if he could a glimpse of Thierry. unfortunately, Thierry wasn't there. **probably in his study or something**, Ash thought. he wanted to know what was happening and get it over and done with as son as possible. he was getting a bad feeling about this..

Rowan and Kestrel came out of the car, with Mark and Jade following behind, holding hands

but what was so surprising... was that:

MARE WAS ALSO COMING OUT OF THE CAR, AND HER WOUNDS HAD COMPETELY HEALED, THOUGH THERE WAS STILL BLOOD ON HER DRESS!

Ash was _completely_ dumbfounded. going over to Mare, he took her by the arm, and whispered "Mare? I'll take you to Thierry."

"yeah, sure." Mare replied

leaving the stunned crowd behind, Ash walked up the stairs, still holding Mares arm, to Thierry's office.

He went in without even knocking, and said to Thierry, who was having a conversation with Nilsson, "explain _this_."

Thierry surveyed the scene "Hmm..." he rubbed his chin "I think you should take a seat - it's going to take QUITE a while?"

he turned to Nilsson "please excuse us."

Nilsson left the room, glancing questioningly at Ash. Ash knew Nilsson would ask a dozen times what was going on, later, but right now, he didn't care - at the present moment, all he wanted were his questions answered.

Mare had stayed silent throughout this exchange, and when Nilsson left the room, took the seat that had been previously occupied by him

Thierry began "it goes like this..."


	4. Chapter 4: I Have Something To Tell You

Daughters of darkness two. This is what happens one year later, and the characters, names, and storyline are all the work of L.J.Smith, but I added my own plot and a few new characters – please review! 

**For those of you who are reading this, this takes place AFTER the 9th book; WITCHLIGHT, so please don't get confused…**

**Medusa Descouedres:** you are an ANGEL, you know that?!

**SCprincessSC:** thank you and update soon!

**kamui-chan Lee.Sun-Ho:** Yeah, I might try to find your story!

* * *

****

**Chapter 4: I Have Something To Tell You**

"When Maya first made me into a vampire thousands of years ago, I found Hannah and killed her by mistake, as I'm sure you all know - but I requested a certain Queen of Witch's daughter, Hellewise, if she could put me into a deep sleep from which I would awaken when my love was reborn into the world. "

Thierry smiled "And later… I found out that Hellewise had been reborn - she's an Old Soul - and since then, I've been tracking her in all of her lives…" Thierry looks at Mary-Lynette and smiled, she smiled back.

Ash practically jumped off the chair he was sitting on. He probably got the implication by now, as his face was pale. "Wait, do you mean that - THAT MARE IS HELLIWISE REINCARNATED?! "

"Yes" Mare said "I only just realised everything on my 18th birthday, as well."

"And there's more," Thierry carried on "in each of Mares lives, she has always been a Night World Character, taking on any form imaginable - so far, she has been several Redfern Vampires; a variety of Shapeshifters of the First House Of Shapeshifters (taking on all the forms); and many forms of Witches, not to mention also a human: each time Mare is reborn, she keeps some of the power that she attains in her previous life, which makes her rather powerful." Thierry gave a slight grimace as he thought of how strong Mary-Lynette is.

"That's why the vampires came after me" Mare turned towards Ash "don't you see? Its because I'm a VERY unique Old Soul, and since I'm also very powerful, The Night World Council want me on their side. " her tone was gentle, but she wrinkled her face up at the thought, and Ash was NOT surprised. From what he heard, Hellewise would probably never hurt a fly.

His mind was reeling. Everything was different… and he didn't know how to adapt to the situation.

And there was also the fact that Mare was not Mare anymore… she was also Hellewise now, and though he still loved her, he missed the Violent, Shin-Kicking girl he had fallen head-over-heels in love with.

**_HEY!_**Ash heard the voice in his mind. He knew who it was - (so she could read his mind then) -**_I'm STILL the same girl, you know - and if you don't believe me,_** Mare added sweetly**_ I'll kick your shins REALLY hard, and you'd probably have black and blue bruises on your shin, poor boy_**

He heard her laughing mentally as she closed off the link.

Ash was relieved. His previous thoughts escaped from his mind. **_Well,_** he thought **_at least THAT wont change!_**

"So, um," he said, getting back to the present "what I don't get is, if Mare is an Old Soul… how can she be MY Soulmate? I mean, she's been here for thousands of years, and I'm still a young vampire?"

"Fate works in mysterious ways." Mare managed to sound like herself AND Hellewise at the same time, but what happened next was COMPLETELY Mare, as she swaggered over to Ash and kicked him in the shins.

"Told you, didn't I?" she smiled sweetly at him, voice dripping with honey.

"I'll have my revenge, human." he muttered mockingly.

"Oh, yeah?" Mare laughed.

"You don't insult ME and get away with it!" Ash snarled.

"Oh, Ash, do that again, you sound adorable." Mare cooed, as she came over and put her arms around his neck.

"Don't -" Ash started to say, when Thierry cleared his throat.

"Could we get back to the situation please, Mary-Lynnette?" he asked.

"Oh, sorry." Mare winced and stared sheepishly at the floor, whilst Ash smirked. Trust Mare to get in trouble.

"You too, Ash" Thierry said, as if he could hear Ash's thoughts as well. This time it was Ash's turn to stare sheepishly at the floor.

"So… what is it now?" he asked.

""Where will you be sleeping?" Thierry turned his attention on Mare.

Ash glanced at her. He saw a fleeting look pass her face. He could swear it was a mischievous look.

"Oh, wherever you want me to sleep?" she looked at Thierry then at Ash, and back to Thierry again.

"She could sleep with me." Ash offered.

"If she'd like to." there was an amused smile dancing around Thierry's lips.

"Well, yeah." Mare replied.

Ash looked at the clock "I think we should be going by now." he said.

"Don't let me keep you," Thierry smiled "and it's nice to meet you again, Hellewise."

"You too Theorn." Mare answered. Thierry shook his head and smiled. It'd been a while since anyone had called him Theorn

As Ash and Mare walked towards the door, Ash stopped in his tracks, and said, "Can Mare tell the others? "

"The decisions up to Mary-Lynnette," Thierry replied, "however, I think it would be wise to tell them, as they deserve the right to know."

Mare and Ash walked out the door, leaving Thierry to his own thoughts. The ancient vampire smiled at the thought of his best friend from childhood being here in his mansion.

**_We might have a fighting chance at the Millennium Battle with Hellewise on our side._**Thierry thought to himself, going back to his paperwork.

**_Only time will tell..._**


	5. Chapter 5: A life For A ?

Daughters of darkness two. This is what happens one year later, and the characters, names, and storyline are all the work of L.J.Smith, but I added my own plot and a few new characters – please review!

**For those of you who are reading this, this takes place AFTER the 9th book; WITCHLIGHT, so please don't get confused…**

**Medusa Descouedres**: I don't know how to thank you enough for what you did for me, and you are just the best! (When I become a famous author, I'll tell everyone it was a GORGON who helped me out when I was starting to write – wonder what'll they say…)

And thanks to my usual reviewers, including **Medusa Descouedres**, **kamui-chan** **Lee.Sun-Ho** and a new reviewer who I hope will review all the way, **La Belle Morte **

* * *

**Chapter 5: A life For A ?**

There was a Circle Daybreak meeting that night, and everyone in the area had dropped in to see what was going on.

Ash had been requested to sit with Mare next to Thierry and Hannah at the front.

**_Lucky me_** Ash thought sarcastically **_I get to sit next to a LORD and LADY. Great. Just Great _**

**_Ash! _**Mare said sternly in his mind**_ don't be rude!_**

But overall, Ash knew why Thierry requested them to come to the meeting. Mare had made up her mind…

And she wanted to tell her friends the truth.

"Well, are we all here?" Thierry stood at the front, looking at everyone who was crowded into the medium-sized room, full of sofas and armchairs.

"I think so," Hannah looked around the room, noticing who was there and who wasn't. Only "Keller Galen, Nissa, Lupe, and Winnie aren't here – they are still on the mission you sent them on to find the Last Wild Power."

"Right." Thierry stated, "Everyone, I'm sure you all know Mary-Lynnette" he motioned towards where Mare was sitting with Ash. "Well, I… **_recently_** found out some news."

He looked them all in the eye "Mary-Lynnette is Hellewise reincarnated."

Murmurs began to spread around the room like wildfire.

"Are you _sure?_" Thea asked, "I mean, there's no _PROOF," _she looked both exited and puzzled. After all, Hellewise was her ancestress.

Ash suspected that a lot of them were puzzled

**_Tell me about_** it he thought wryly to himself**_ I'm no more puzzled than any of them_**

"Yes, I'm sure," Thierry replied. "I have sources."

"What's so special about that?" Rashel Jordan, the infamous Vampire Hunter known as The Cat asked

"Goddess!" Gillian exclaimed staring at Rashel, eyes wide "Don't you understand what this means? Even without all the Wild Powers, we may be able to win this war, if we've got Hellewise on our side!"

"Really?" Rashel's, her eyes curious

"Well, duh! Hellewise is-"

"Can we get back to the subject at hand, please," Thierry intervened. Ash looked at him. He noticed that Thierry looked pale and withdrawn, and Thierry's eyes were also red-rimmed. Hannah was looking worried, and Ash didn't blame her. Thierry looked like he had lost a lot of sleep. Ash wondered why he didn't notice before, then felt guilty

He became aware that Mare was staring at him. She motioned her head towards Thierry, a question in her eyes. **_What's wrong with him?_** Mare's voice reverted in his head

Ash shook his head. **_No Idea _**

**_Couldn't we do something for him? _**Mare looked distressed

**_Except do his whole job for him, then ye-_** what Ash was going to say was interrupted, when Maggie Neely, Soulmate of the 2nd Wild Power asked, "who is Hellewise EXACTLY, anyway, and how do you know her?"

When Maggie said that, the whole room fell silent.

"Hellewise is Hecate queen of witches daughter, sister of Maya Redfern, and She **_was_** my childhood friend." Thierry rubbed his brow

"Um, people? I'm right here, so please do not talk about me in 3rd person, because its making me feel invisible?" Mare waved her hand about her face

"Oh, we didn't forget you!" Iliana grinned ""but its just – do you have ANY IDEA what this means? This is brilliant!"

Mare gave that Old Soul smile "yeah, I get it, I AM Hellewise!"

"Do you even remember how your previous life was?" Iliana leaned forward eagerly.

"Yeah, definitely! Why wouldn't I?" Mare said mocking belligerently.

"You DON'T act like her" Iliana frowned.

Mare gave a sweet smile. "So, shall I say Unity, sister?"

"Oh, maybe you do" Iliana supposed.

Everyone was just smiling or shaking their head at Mare and Iliana's debate, but just then several Dark Shapes crashed through the window.

They were Dark Ninjas dressed all in black. The most infamous Lethal assassins of The Night World, sent to do the most dangerous missions. Some were wielding Katanas and stakes, not to mention swords.

The leader, presumably, grabbed Hannah and held a Katana to her throat "one of you is going to answer my question" she said "or this young lady over here is going to die…"


	6. Chapter 6: Look Who's back

Daughters of darkness two. This is what happens one year later, and the characters, names, and storyline are all the work of L.J.Smith, but I added my own plot and a few new characters – please review!

**For those of you who are reading this, this takes place AFTER the 9th book; WITCHLIGHT, so please don't get confused…**

And hello again to my reviewers - **Medusa Descouedres: **the eternal angel**, kamui-chan Lee.Sun-Ho: **a constant supporter, **La Belle Morte: **a nice new reviewer **She.Who.Knows: **who thinks my story is good enough for her community, and **ScprincessSC: **hope she has good luck in her Hannah/Thierry story!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Look Who's back**

Everyone was silent. The girls looked stricken, and no one moved in case the leader slashed Hannah's throat. After all, she WAS a Ninja, who work on skill and swiftness to there advantage.

Finally, like the cool, indifferent prince he was, Delos Redfern, 2nd Wild Power stepped forward. "What do you want to know?" his voice was icy.

"I merely want to know which one is the most famous Mary-Lynnette Carter, who is otherwise known to be the reincarnation of Hellewise," the leader smiled "now come on – don't be shy, I don't _bite._" The vampire flashed a grin, showing her pale white teeth.

All the Daybreakers were careful not to look at each other, for fear of giving the game away.

Ash frowned, "What do you want with her?" his tone was hostile, but he didn't care. This girl was a Ninja, and a Night World one at that. He didn't trust them not to harm her if they got hold of her.

"Oh, just to **question** her," the leader smiled again. It seemed all she did was smile "now, I AM getting rather bored here – I have an appointment to keep, people to kill: so, WHICH ONE OF YOU IS MARY-LYNNETTE CARTER?"

"Its me" Mare stepped forward, her chin held high. Ash stared at her blankly, his eyes wide. With her sky-blue sleeveless dress that complimented her eyes, she looked a vision of heart-breaking loveliness. Ash felt his heart wrench painfully.

"Mare, NO!" he ran forward, but Quinn held him back.

"Don't be stupid!" Quinn hissed, "You'll be endangering both Mare AND Lady Hannah."

Ash ignored him. Approaching Mare, he touched her arm lightly, "Don't you understand what'll they do to you, Mare?" He pleaded, "They're – _Barbarians._ They only like killing humans and breaking there hearts, and if they want you that badly, think what'll they do to _you._"

She looked up at him, an apology written on her features "**_I'm sorry,_**" she said, both out loud and in his head. He could feel her sincere regret, but Mare was very determined "they'll Kill Hannah – _I cant let that happen_, so I'm going to have to give myself in, _I'm sorry._"

"Mare-" he begged, but she shook her head. Her eyes were full of unshed tears. "I'm sorry." she repeated.

Mare walked towards the Vampire "I'm coming with you," she said calmly **"now let Hannah go!" **

"Do you really think I'm that stupid?" quick as a flash, the Vampire chucked Hannah away from her, who went sprawling against the wall, and grabbed Mare's arm with the other

"Hannah!" Thierry ran across to his Soulmate. He glared up at the Vampire who had chucked her "if she's harmed _in any way_, I am going to make you regret you were ever born." he snarled.

"High words coming from you, Night Lord," the Vampire replied, "and I think we'll be going now."

The Ninjas followed their leader out the door, actually being _civil_ for once, and got into a Red Ferrari.

"Get in." the Vampire went over to the passenger side at the front, and opened the door

"Fine." Mare got in grudgingly, and the Vampire slid into the drivers seat, revving the engine.

The next couple of minutes were a combination of wild driving, and finally, they got to an abandoned house at the edge of the Las Vegas desert.

Walking up to the house, Mare reluctantly admired the black marble decoration and the black flowers crisscrossing all over the windows and doors.

When she entered the parlor, she gasped. The house was as splendid inside as it was outside. The crystal chandeliers matched the interior black and silver design, and diamond mirrors along the length of the hallway

They went through a door at the end of the corridor, and Mare recognised the person sitting at the desk facing the window, immediately. She'd never seen him in real life, but knew enough to know who he was from what she heard of the other Daybreakers encounters with him

"Hunter Redfern?" she asked, her voice cold.

He turned around and looked at her "Hellewise," he said, "I'd like you to meet someone – I'm sure you know her, even though she's been presumed dead for awhile now…"

A girl stepped out from behind him, and Mares breath caught in her throat.

"Hello, _sister_" Maya said "nice to be back."


	7. Chapter 7: Rescue And Surprise

Daughters of darkness two. This is what happens one year later, and the characters, names, and storyline are all the work of L.J.Smith, but I added my own plot and a few new characters – please review! 

**For those of you who are reading this, this takes place AFTER the 9th book; WITCHLIGHT, so please don't get confused…**

**Medusa Descouedres: **the eternal angel - wot WOULD I do without her?!**, kamui-chan Lee.Sun-Ho: **a constant supporter (gotta check out your stories sometime soon...), **La Belle Morte: **a nice new reviewer** –** _thanks for everything! u guys are the best!_

And I'm so sorry, I made a mistake by making Mare act like Hunter Redfern was still supposed to be alive, when, in reality, he dies before Witchlight, so sorry about that – you can criticise me, and I won't complain, when it was my fault anyway.

* * *

****

**Chapter 7: Rescue... And Surprise**

"Maya? And… Hunter?" Mare was shocked "you were both… dead, last time I checked."

"What?" Maya laughed "surprised to see me, Hellewise?"

"This shouldn't be happening." Mare whispered

"So?" Maya tossed her head "who says vampires can't come back from the dead? Not to mention I've got unfinished _business_ to take of."

"But-but-" Mare stammered, "none of this makes sense! _You're supposed to be dead!_" she burst out. All the color had drained out of her cheeks, and she looked pale, almost feverish.

"Didn't you hear me? I'm alive, VERY much alive, in front of you???" Maya shook her head in irritation.

Mare was still staring in disbelief. She sank into the chaise chair, and put her head in her hands. Hunter and Maya waited exasperatingly until she had regained herself.

When she finally lifted her head, Mare asked, "So… what are you going to do to me?"

Hunter smiled, flashing his fangs. "Well…" he said, "it's a matter of what were NOT going to do to you, if you don't compromise with us of what were going to ask you…"

"What, to join your so-called _right _side in the Battle?" Mare laughed sarcastically. She had regained her composure, and no one could guess that she was afraid "but you should know me by now – I've made it clear which side I'm on, sister"

The blow came before she fully registered it, and Mare's head whipped to the side.

"You DARE speak like that to me!" Maya was livid was fury.

Mare looked up at her. Her cheek stung where Maya had slapped her "yes, I dare" she hissed

Maya came at her again, but Mare grabbed her hand with surprising strength. "Don't you EVER do that again" she snarled "or so kill me, I'll shove a stake through your heart!"

Maya looked startled, then laughed. "Well, looks like the mouse can roar" she said, "you've changed, Hellewise"

"life taught me better than to be naïve and innocent" Mare replied.

Just then, they heard a scuffle outside the door in the corridor, and the next second, Ash, Quinn, Rashel, and Thierry entered into the room.

"let her go," Ash growled. He held a stake in his hand, which was smeared with blood "or ill have no regrets killing you two like I killed the others"

"Ash _Redfern_" Hunter chuckled "a descendent of mine joining **Circle Daybreak**? This is making my day"

"you have no right to capture an innocent woman!" Thierry frowned.

"oh, do you see her tied up? She's free to go – I'm not holding her against her will" Hunter smirked

Mare looked at him, but just then, the lights went out

Mare walked a few steps forward, gingerly feeling her way. She came in contact with someone and sparks flew. Upon feeling a familiar Pink Haze come upon her, she smiled and whispered "Ash," gripping his hand tightly

Just then, the lights came on, and Mare gasped

She wasn't holding _Ash's_ hand… but **Hunter Redfern's... **


	8. Chapter 8: Fractured Souls

Daughters of darkness two. This is what happens one year later, and the characters, names, and storyline are all the work of L.J.Smith, but I added my own plot and a few new characters – please review! 

**For those of you who are reading this, this takes place AFTER the 9th book; WITCHLIGHT, so please don't get confused…**

**Medusa Descouedres:** You HAVE to update soon! Oh, and BTW, you're so sweet. I'll review your stories when they get updated, so you BETTER update them, and soon, by New years Eve like you said! (or if you didn't say that, then make it your New Year's Eve Resolution)

**kamui-chan Lee.Sun-Ho:** hi, and sorry about making the Chapter short (was it short in the first place?) so I'll try and make it longer.

**La Belle Morte:** I'll update soon, since you obviously want me to - oh, and BTW: remember to add all your close mates on your email Addy, and please remember to Read and Review my story!

**Crrrazy gal 4evar:** Hey, how are you? so, "sista sista", jus wanna say hi, and please keep on reviewing my stories! and please do NOT ever say something bad bout my story, as it is my first fanfic…

**Rayneboe:** Hiya! how's your story getting along? hope its fine, and you know the drill, Hunter is her REAL Soulmate... sorry :(

**GlassSplinter: **hey, could you rephrase that for me again? Thanks for reviewing my story. Are you writing any at the moment?

* * *

****

**Chapter 8: Fractured Souls**

Everyone was staring at Hunter and Mare. Ash looked Stunned, Angry and Disbelieving; Thierry looked puzzled and shocked; Quinn was staring, eyes wide; and Rashel's mouth was pursed in an O of surprise, and Maya just looked gleeful and smug

Rashel was the first to break the silence, asking the question that was on all their minds "ummm... Hunter Redfern... Night World Council leader??? **God, Mare, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"**

Mare quickly pulled her hand away, but Hunter reached out with lightning-fast reflexes, and gripped it. "isn't that obvious?" He drawled "your so-called _Friend,_ is my _Soulmate..."_

"That's _Impossible_" Ash breathed "she's MY Soulmate!"

"well, why don't you ask the Girl herself?" Hunter arched his eyebrows

Ash turned pleadingly towards Mare "Mare?" His voice was barely a whisper

Mare looked into his eyes. **_I don't understand!_** she thought, **_But... he's right. he IS my Soulmate..._**

Ash looked shattered, and Mare felt a deep pain inside her Chest. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she blinked them away furiously.**_ Don't cry,_** she scolded herself, **_Do NOT cry!_**

"yeah - i AM Hunter's Soulmate" She said softly, staring at the ground. She refused to look at anyone else

"There you have your answer" Hunter said, his voice sounding bored "And could you go now? i am felling rather tired"

"Come on, let's go" Thierry said, looking hatefully towards Hunter. He walked over to Mare, and touched her arm lightly

"I'm sorry about that" he whispered

"Thanks" Mare looked up at him, smiling tearfully

Quinn and Rashel walked out the door first, followed by Ash, Mare, with Thierry at the rear

When they finally got back to the Mansion, everybody was in a subdued mood. Keller and Galen were the first to greet them at the door

"Were back! But we had no luck. Wait… what's up? We heard all about Mare. Did you find her?" Catching site of Mare, her frown broke into a smile "Mare! What happened?" she asked, catching site of everyone's glum looks

"We'll explain" Quinn said "can you call everyone?"

"Sure" Galen replied

They all trooped into the main meeting room, and the Daybreakers arrived in pairs. When everybody finally gathered for at least the 2nd time during that day, Thierry started off.

"There's some more news that we all recently discovered" He said "Apparently... Mary-Lynnette is - Hunter Redfern's Soulmate..."

Everyone who was in the room had identical shocked expressions on all their faces, and started whispering to the person next to them

"You know, i have had SO much surprises today, that i can't take anymore - are you lying? please say you are!" Iliana exclaimed. When she said that, everyone fell silent, all eyes on Mare

"I'm not" Mare's eyes were downcast

"Oh..." Jezebel Redfern said softly "But - isn't that impossible? you just _can't_ have _TWO_ Soulmates!!!"

"Well, i **do**, OK?" Mare burst into tears, unable to stop crying

"I've had enough of this!" Ash snarled. He had been looking at the Floor all the way and when Mare started crying, he stalked out of the room, slamming the Door behind him; but not before Mare saw the tears in his eyes

Hannah went over to her, "It'll be oh right, Mare, just wait and see" she patted Mare's back reassuringly

"But- But - it _won't_" Mare sobbed "It's not fair at all, because _Hunter_ is my real Soulmate - NOT Ash"

Mare saw Hannah furrow her brow "How???" she asked

"Because when I touched Hunter's hand, i had memories of my Past Lives... with _Him"_ She spat out the last word.

Hannah's eyes rose in alarm, and she looked towards Thierry, appealingly. **_What, too scared of me now?_** Mare thought silently. She brushed away the last of her tears and looked blankly into the distance, remembering what she had seen...

A different Mary-Lynnette, with different features, but still the same recognizable qualities, laughing as she walked hand in hand with the same Hunter Redfern she had met today... Mare smiling up at Hunter, feeling like she was the luckiest person in the world... Mare standing at the Wedding Aisle, waiting for Hunter to come along... Mare going on the roller coaster at the Carnival with Hunter... Mare dancing at a High School dance with Hunter... Mare slapping her mom, with Hunter in the background... Mare kneeling over Hunter, blood running down his shirt...

Mare began to have difficulty breathing, but the flood of memories just kept on coming and coming…

Hunter backhanding a dark-haired vampire, Mare at his side... Mare standing over a dead body holding a bloody knife, Hunter behind her... Mare with a black ball of energy in her hands, Hunter's hand on her shoulder... Mare running down a lot of steps, dressed in a black gown, tears streaming down her face, throwing herself into Hunter's arms...

Mare put a hand to her head as if to prevent the flood of memories, head reeling "Stop it!" she moaned "N-no!"

"Mare, what's wrong?" Hannah worriedly laid her arm on Mare's arm, but Mare turned round, lashing out at her. Hannah' cheek was bright red, and Mare gasped when she saw what she had done, but the strain became too much for her; and she crumpled to the floor.


	9. Chapter 9: Loose Ends Tied

Daughters of darkness two. This is what happens one year later, and the characters, names, and storyline are all the work of L.J.Smith, but I added my own plot and a few new characters – please review! 

**For those of you who are reading this, this takes place AFTER the 9th book; WITCHLIGHT, so please don't get confused…**

**Medusa Descouedres:** Bonsiour, Mon Ange! (Uh, WHY THE HECK AM I SPEAKING FRENCH?!) I'm guessing you know what I mean, anyway, and I'm thinking of doing 3 more chapters, making 12, so my story will be over soon. YAY ME! I'll have a party when its finished, and you're invited, unless you're invitation gets lost in the mail (Hopefully it wi- OUCH!) So, I love everything you've done for me, fully appreciate it - Au Revoir!!!

**kamui-chan Lee.Sun-Ho:** I know, that's VERY bad, isn't it?! well, here ARE a few more surprises along the way, I think... some good and some bad, so just wait and see what happens, before making conclusions... but anyways, your daily reviews are fully appreciated (NOT! HEHEHE, nah, just kidding, please dont take it seriously)

**La Belle Morte:** You really think my chapters are getting better and better? thanks! It's my first fanfic, so it'll be a bit weird at the start, but what the heck! I'm writing another fanfic at the moment, so id like it if you'll hopefully review that when it's published...

**Gothic Girl 3000: **You're a new reviewer? Anyways, thanks for your Reviews! Appreciated, and hopefully, you'll review it again :D

* * *

****

**Chapter 9: Loose Ends Tied**

It was a while before Mare finally regained consciousness.

"Wha-what happened?" She was lying on a Crimson Couch, and she had a headache, but someone was stroking her hair. The last thing she remembered was Ash running out of the meeting, having all these Flashbacks of her and Hunter, and passing out.

**_Wait, Flashbacks of... Hunter?!_** Mare thought She tried to sit up, but someone gently pushed her back down.

"You shouldn't try to sit up. You just fainted" It was Ash, who'd also been stroking her hair

Mare sank back down. "Ash" She whispered weakly, gripping his hand

He smiled at her "Hey, Mare"

"Wait - How long have i been out for?" Mare asked in alarm, sitting up. This time Ash didn't make her lie down again.

"You've been out for a total of 3 hours" It was Mark. Mare felt a pang of guilt as she realised she had hardly talked to Mark all day. She also noticed that Jade, Kestral, and Rowan were all crowded round her as well, as well as Thierry and Hannah.

"What is going on?" Mare frowned.

"Nothing. After you fainted, everyone went there own ways, and Thierry has been checking into Hunter's story about you two being Soulmates... And it seems like they true" Hannah told Mare softly

Mare closed her eyes against the barrage of tears that threatened to spill "OK" She whispered, when she had finally regained herself, "But can i change out of these clothes? They're a bit... bloody, and I've been going around in them for the whole day"

"Of Course. You can borrow some off Iliana or the other girls" Thierry said "And... if you still want to, you can sleep in Ash's room"

Mare sneaked glanced at Ash. His face was blank, unreadable. "OK"

She ignored the flash of surprise that crossed his face, and dropped her feet to the floor, leaning against the sofa "I'm SO sorry I've been ignoring you all day, I've been a bit occupied" Mare apologised to her Brother and the Redfern Sisters

"It's OK, Mare - We heard about everything that happened. Do you want to talk about it?" It was Rowan, her face full of Concern.

"No, It's OK, I-" Mare gasped, looking horrified

"What's wrong?" Mark asked

"Claudine and Dad! They don't know what's happened to us!!! I COMPLETELY forgot about them all day!!!" Mare sank back onto the Couch, and closed her eyes.

"Oh, that?" Kestral asked sarcastically.

Jade glared at her "Well, I would care" She pointed out

"They already know. I... used Mind Control on them, and now they think that you and Mark have gone on a Skiing Trip with us - Something Normal, for once" Rowan put in

"Oh, Thanks" Mare breathed a sigh of relief

"I think we should be going now - I'm sure you and Ash need some time together to talk. Jade, Rowan, Kestral and Mark, Your rooms are ready" Hannah said, looking pointedly at them

"Okay, Were going" Mark smiled at Mare "See you, Sister"

"Night Night, Sleep Tight" She returned the smile, and watched as the Thierry, Hannah, and the others went out the door, Jade and Kestral bickering loudly about which rooms they were going to have.

When they were gone, Mare turned to Ash. "Ash, I'm so sorry about everything" There was a lump in her throat

Ash sat next to her, and held her hand, "It's OK, I understand, as long as you don't start cheating on me with him" He tried an attempt at a grimace, and failed. The Atmosphere considerably lightened, and Mare found she could breathe easily

Mare laughed, "Yeah, Right" She stretched, feeling sleepy.

"You tired?" Ash asked, walking Mare to there Room.

There were some clean clothes already on the bed, and Mare picked them up, walking to the bathroom that was just next door, with a door in the wall, separating the door walls "Yeah. And i have to shower get dressed now, and you CAN'T come inside, so shoo!"

Mare laughed at Ash's glum face, and shut the door gently.

When Mare came out of the Bathroom, dressed and everything, she waited curled up under the duvet until Ash came out, then slipped out and hugged him, arms curled around his neck.

"I really AM sorry for everything" She murmured.

"it's OK - I don't blame you" He whispered. He kissed her, then they curled up in bed together, Mares head against his chest.. Within moments, they had fallen asleep, and the whole Mansion was Silent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mare woke up in the Middle of the Night, sensing something in the Building. She frowned, detaching herself from Ash, and got out of the bed, slipping on her gown that was hanging on the hook behind the Door.

She crept out of the Room, and heard a movement behind her. Mare whirled around, then the next second someone had grabbed her, stuffed a gag in her mouth so she couldn't scream, and was carried out of the mansion, slung over someone's shoulder...


	10. Chapter 10: Locked Up And Abandoned

Daughters of darkness two. This is what happens one year later, and the characters, names, and storyline are all the work of L.J.Smith, but I added my own plot and a few new characters – please review! 

**For those of you who are reading this, this takes place AFTER the 9th book; WITCHLIGHT, so please don't get confused…**

**Medusa Descouedres:** You have cute taste when it comes to guys... and before YOU get your knickers in a twist _"throwing cabbages back at you again, like you did to me"_ I can say - I WILL REVIEW YOUR STORY! and your story is quite good... 2 chapters to go, and counting. Sorry for all the attachments I sent to you :P

**kamui-chan Lee.Sun-Ho:** You really want to know who grabs her? aint it obvious? Anyways, I won't tell you as you'll find out what happens when you read my next chapters, and that should answer your questions, I hope (And if you find them weird, criticism accepted, because I might have underdone them a little...)

**La Belle Morte:** Again, you'll have to read the story to find out who grabbed her and why, but I DO think that is rather obvious, as it's already happened to her, once before? Anyways, please read and review, as usual, and I'll be looking forwards to them …

**Gothic Girl 3000:** Yeah, it is like bad luck for Mare to be kidnapped again, maybe she's just that type of person who everyone is after! Well, she IS that type of person, because she's so powerful and everything. And Mare being Hunter's Soulmate, Well, bad luck to her again - She is one very unlucky person!

* * *

****

**Chapter 10: Locked Up And Abandoned**

Mare looked around. She had been driven here to the Same Place she'd been taken earlier, and someone had taken out the gag from her mouth, not to mention she was now tied to a chair in the Same Office. There was an acrid taste in her mouth, and it took Mare a few seconds to realise that it was Fear.

She closed her eyes to try and communicate with Ash, but the Link was blocked. Panicked, she realised her Powers were non-existent as well. Maya must have done something to them.

The Door opened, and Hunter entered the Room, Maya close at his heels.

Hunter smiled when he saw her "I don't think you're getting away so easily THIS time, Darling," He said.

Mare glared him. If looks could kill, he'd be dead by now. "Go to Hell" She spat

He smirked, "I AM Hell - You should have realised that by now, since you're My Soulmate"

She glared at him, "Quote: 'My Heart will always belong to another. I LOVE Ash, even though he's not my Soulmate, and if that means disappearing from his Life and protecting him from the Shadows, I'd willingly do it' Unquote. Isn't that what I said _last_ time?"

His expression became cold, "Really, Love?"

"I'm NOT Your Darling!" Mare hissed. She pointedly looked at the Floor, trying to keep her gaze away from Hunter. The _Jerk._

**_Why are you acting like a Child?_** She chided herself.

The answer came back frostily. **_Because I do NOT want to look at him._**

"Think whatever you like, but you WILL be mine." He grabbed her by the hair, wrenching her head up to look at him.

"The only way you'll achieve that is if you kill me," She snarled

He laughed, as if he found her amusing, "I forget what a Fierce Spirit you have, Mary-Lynnette"

"Can you stop doing whatever it is you're doing, and get down to Business?" Maya had her hands on her hips, staring daggers at Mare. Mare returned them.

"There's no hurry, Maya" He stared down at Mare, arms folded, and Mare looked up at him, head held High.

"I'm guessing you're going to ask me to join your side, again" She stated.

"Well, Great Minds think alike" He smiled, then narrowed his eyes, "But this is your last chance - "

"NO!" Mare's face was flushed with anger.

He looked at her with a touch of regret in his eyes, "If I can't have you with me on my Side, Then no-one can have you"

"What are you going to do with me?" She asked. Panic rose inside her, and she struggled to keep it in check.

"Sorry, My Love" He bent down as if kiss her, but Mare jerked away from him.

Something like fury crossed his face, then he said to the 2 Thugs behind him, "Take her to where I told you"

They nodded, and untying Mare, They teleported with her, ending up in some other place.

"Oh, no!" Mare was horrified when she saw where they had taken her. It was a house in the middle of NOWHERE. Absolutely NOWHERE. The surroundings all around were barren and rocky, except for the lone cottage in the middle.

A memory came to her out of the blue. When Mare had been little, Her Dad had been reading Hansel and Gretel to her, and she had asked him, "How could the Witch live in the forest, Daddy?" And he'd replied, "She likes living there" He'd chuckled, and then kissed her Goodnight. Her dreams had been of a place Exactly like this, and she wondered if it had been there all along.

Grabbing her by the arms, The Thugs dragged her over to the Door, and chucked her inside, locking the Door with Bolts _and _with a Key behind them.

"Hey! Let me out!" Mare shrieked, and pounded on the stone door. Her knuckles were raw and bleeding, but Mare continued to pound and scream until she realised it was no use.

Mare sank to the ground, leaning against the Door. She guessed they had probably put strong spells around the building to stop her from going out, plus she couldn't use her powers, so she was locked in here… possibly forever.

**_They'd rather have killed me;_** Mare thought bitterly, Tears streamed down her face.

A short while later, Mare straightened up, wiping up her tears. **_Well, enough of this,_** Mare thought furiously; **_I'll probably be here for a while, so i might as well make a life for myself…_**

Mare went on a Tour of the Cottage. It wasn't much, but it was adequate. There was only one Ground Floor, Which included 4 Rooms: A Kitchen, A Bathroom, A Bedroom, and a Living Room/Dining Room. Mare had to admit they had thought of everything.

There were Built-In Bookcases in the Living Room with actual books on the shelves, drawing pads, a TV, Even A computer with limited sites, probably to stop her getting in touch with Circle Daybreak or anybody else.

And the bedroom was fully furnished in Gold and Scarlett. When Mare looked in the Wardrobe, there were countless dresses, tops and pants. The bed was quite comfy, and there was a Table with a Mirror, as well as Hair and make up Essentials.

The Kitchen had a cooker, dishwasher, a fridge, and lots of canned food and Utensils. Mare counted herself lucky she knew how to cook, and there was at least food.

But she noticed one thing. There were no Clocks or Watches, and NOTHING that she could harm herself with. Not to mention NO Windows.

The Days passed quickly. The Food Rations or anything else never grew short, and Mare had a feeling that someone was coming in regularly to the Cottage, but she let it pass. Every day, she tried to see if she could use her Powers, but with no luck.

Mare didn't know how long she had been imprisoned for, but she had disturbing dreams which she couldn't remember when she woke up, screaming.

Finally, one day, when Mare was trying to see if her Powers worked, she managed to blast the Wall leading into her Bedroom from the Living Room. Mare stared, astonished, then got over it quickly. She might as well take advantage of her Powers whilst she still could.

Closing her eyes, she envisioned an image of Ash in her mind, and saw him lying on his bed. Mare felt tears come into her eyes. He looked as if he had been suffering for aeons. There were dark shadows under his eyes, and he looked deathly pale. His cheekbones looked gaunt.

**_Ash…_** Mare thought.

Ash looked straight at her, and then sucked in deep breath. He stared at her disbelievingly. **_Mare?_** She heard his voice in her mind.

**_Ash! I don't know where I am. What's been happening? _**She asked him.

**_Mare, you should get out of there, first. How did you arrive there in the first place?_** He sat up, looking at her.

**_I – They teleported me here,_** She replied.

**_Then do what they did,_** He told her.

**_But I - I don't know how they did it!_** She answered him, dismayed.

**_Mare, Listen to me, here's what you to do. You imagine a place you know, and try to focus your Power on getting there. Just try to imagine you're in our room. Do you get me?_** He asked.

**_Yeah,_** Mare closed off the link and focused, picturing Her Room in Thierry's Mansion, and then she was spinning in a Black Void, and finally landed in her Room.

"Mare" Ash was standing a few feet away from her, chest heaving, as if he could barely believe she was alive.

"Ash-" Mare's voice broke, then the next second she stumbled towards him, and fell into his arms.


	11. Chapter 11: The Truth Revealed

Daughters of darkness two. This is what happens one year later, and the characters, names, and storyline are all the work of L.J.Smith, but I added my own plot and a few new characters – please review! 

**For those of you who are reading this, this takes place AFTER the 9th book; WITCHLIGHT, so please don't get confused…**

**Medusa Descouedres:** I've **improvised** ((_grins, and starts throwing chairs, which are soon followed by knives.))_ How do you like _that_, MD? BTW: You ever gonna update? cause it don't seem like it, and you made a promise you would do it by New Years Eve! (Which is coming quite soon, so I suggest you get a move on :P)

**La Belle Morte:** Yes, they're getting stronger - have you read the 7th book? It says in there... And I agree, if it were real, we'd be dead, probably, in a small world like this, but there would also be the Wild Powers. And No, it's NOT the end. Still one chapter left! (And a Sequel)

**Gothic Girl 3000:** As I said, it's NOT the End... I know it's sweet, cause I wrote it! _winks._ I have a sequel, AND A Christmas Story - so can you read and review them? pretty please with a cherry on top? (come to think about it, I don't like cherries...)

**Deathhawk17:** Are you dreaming or just Plain Stupid?! I don't have enough time for a _'Alt',_ because as you can't see, I have enough on my plate with writing two Stories at once, _plus_ I have School _AND_ Evening Classes_, And_ I Clean And Cook, So how would YOU know?! And my sources told me that you've been bullying **Shadow Of Chaos** as well, you _Jerk_... BTW:- Nice Comment on your story!_ (Laughs)_

* * *

****

**Chapter 11: The Truth Revealed**

"Ash?' someone knocked on the door, then barged straight in, "Thierry says there's-" it was Thea. Mare raised her head from Ash's shoulder, looking straight at Thea in surprise.

When Thea saw who it was, her mouth dropped open in shock.

"Mare? Is it really you?" Her face crumpled, and she looked as if she were about to cry.

"Yeah, it's really me" Mare looked at her, perplexed, but the next second Thea had rushed towards her, and hugged her hard.

When she released Mare from the hug, cheeks flushed, she said, "Mare! I'm so happy to see you! We've been looking for you for ages, but you've been gone for-"

"6 Months" The voice came from the Door. Mare turned around to see a boy with golden hair and eyes, leaning against the Doorway. He stood up straight and walked towards her, holding out his hand.

"Hi. I'm Callum Drache – Galen's brother. I'm sure you've met him" He smiled at her, and Mare was struck by how much he resembled Galen, apart from his Deep Golden Eyes. Whoever his Soulmate was, she was one lucky Person.

"Yeah, I have. But I've never noticed you before?" She turned the statement into a question.

"I've been going on a lot of missions in a Town called Widow's Vale. Which just happens to be a breeding ground for Rogue Vampires" He shrugged, as if to say, **_with me out doing missions all the time, no wonder people havn't heard of me. _**

Mare's attention was taken away from him when Thea nudged her arm gently.

"We have to go tell Thierry you're back" Thea was positively beaming with happiness. She grabbed Mare by the arm, practically dragging her all the way to Thierry's office.

When they reached there, Thea just walked straight in, where Thierry was talking to Hannah in a low voice. When he caught sight of Mare, he stared, astonished.

"Mare?" He came towards her, and then hugged her fiercely.

**_I'm really popular today,_** Mare thought, dazed. But she could understand their confusion. Mare had been gone for 6 weeks; and her Family were going to know she had disappeared. It seemed as if she had dropped off the face of the Earth.

"Is it true that I've been gone for 6 Months?" Mare blurted out.

He looked at her, and then looked towards where Ash, Thea and Callum were standing.

"Ok, were going. As in, Right Now" Thea looked pointedly at Callum, and they disappeared out of the Door.

"We have a lot of things to tell in your over the time you were gone" he told her, "But your family have been dealt with. They think that since you've graduated, you came to College here, in Las Vegas, which I applied you for" He slid a sheaf of papers across the desk, and Mare looked at them, rummaging through the stack. There were the College courses she had _apparently_ applied for, Assessment Essays, Timetables, and Mark Sheets.

"Thanks. Look like I WILL have to go to the College, then" She smiled.

He smiled back at her, then became serious "We tried to look everywhere for you, but we couldn't find you. And the Night People have developed a lot. They-"

"Can transport, look in other people's minds long distances away, and do millions of other things. I Know" mare finished off. Ash came to stand behind her, his hand on her shoulder. It felt nice.

Thierry looked surprised "You know?"

"Mare can do those things" Ash replied for her. His eyes were glowing. Mare being alive had rekindled the spark inside him.

"We tried to look everywhere for you, but we couldn't find you" Thierry continued.

"Do you know where you were?" Hannah broke in.

Mare looked ruefully at her, "The middle of NOWHERE. And I'm telling you the Truth"

He glanced at her, "You don't know?" he asked.

"No" Mare replied.

"Shouldn't the others know she's back?" Ash questioned.

Thierry looked at him, "Yes. Could you go call them for a meeting, Hannah?" he asked her.

"Sure" Hannah glided past him, resting her hand for a moment on Mare's arm, then disappeared out the Door.

"I think I get everything that's been going on, and all about the Security Breach and all. The Guards got distracted, right?" Mare looked at Thierry. His face was impassive.

"Yes" he replied.

"I know you explained to my family, but where are they? And Ash's sisters?" She asked him.

"They've all gone back to Briar Creek. Mare…" he hesitated.

"What?" Mare asked, a dreary feeling in her Stomach.

"The New Millennium is I month 1 week away, and you're our only hope, since we can't find the 4th Wild Power. And Hunter will probably combat _you_" He said.

"So? I _can_ fight" Mare defended herself.

"No" Ash broke in, "_No Way_. I am NOT going to let her die again, just because Hunter's jealous of what we have!" the Room fell silent.

"Ash, WHAT are you talking about? What do you mean," here, Mare put Quotation marks in the Air, "by, _die again. _Explain to me. I'm confused"

Ash and Thierry were looking at each other, then Ash said abruptly, "You tell her"

Thierry dropped his gaze, and then stared at Mare, "What no-one knew, apart from Hunter and Maya, is that your Soulmate Connection with Hunter isn't Genuine. It was a Spell. And the Thing is…" He hesitated again, felling at a loss for words

"Is that were BOTH Old Souls. Of the Same kind. Which is why were so special" Ash finished off for him.

There was a giddy feeling starting in Mare. She stared at them both. Her heart was singing. Ash was an Old Soul, unique like her. She would never have to be alone ever again.

"It's true, it's really true?" She whispered. When they both nodded in unison, a smile broke over Mare's face. She flung her arms around Ash, and squeezed him tightly.

"Calm Down, Mare!" Ash warned, But Mare could sense the smile on his lips.

She broke away from him. "I'm SO glad!" She gushed.

Thierry smiled at her. "I though you would be" He was pleased, Mare could tell.

And Mare was delighted as well. Now she and Ash could be together for eternity, and NOTHING could separate them. Not even Death.

"Death _could_ Separate us" As usual, Ash had read her thoughts.

"Shut up" She punched him lightly in the Arm. She was reminded of the day that she had first come here, to Thierry's office, when she had been arguing with Ash. The Day all this had started. Before Hunter kidnapped her.

"Is Hunter gone?" She asked Thierry, still wrapped up in Ash's arms.

"No" Thierry informed her.

"He's probably lying low?" Mare summarised.

"Yes. I Think" Thierry said, "We have no hope of catching him before The Final Battle"

Mare winced, "So he'll be commanding his army of anything and everything that's related to the Big Bad Wolf on Earth. Great Timing"

Thierry grinned, "couldn't have put it better myself"

Just then, Hannah walked in.

"Thierry, everyone's ready. I told them you requested a meeting"

Mare hooked her arms through Thierry's and Ash's, "Well, what are we waiting for?" She said, "Let's go amaze the world!"


	12. Chapter 12: Binded By Love

Daughters of darkness two. This is what happens one year later, and the characters, names, and storyline are all the work of L.J.Smith, but I added my own plot and a few new characters – please review! 

**For those of you who are reading this, this takes place AFTER the 9th book; WITCHLIGHT, so please don't get confused…**

**Medusa Descouedres:** New years Eve is coming, and no Updates! (Unless you count Reach For The Sky, but that was hardly anything, though it was a wicked chapter!) Have you found out where they wrote Mandy Moore? And BTW:- I'm not chucking anything at you, so don't do anything, OK?

**La Belle Morte:** Thanks, I appreciate the support! And yeah, Course I got it from _Angel_, Wicked Show, that! After _Buffy_ and _Smallville_ and _Heroes _and_ Justice League_ and _Sailor Moon_, I can say... So they're together for Destiny now, But will it stay that way? I ain't saying anything, but there WILL be a Sequel Soon... So watch out for it! Ad thanks for your Reviews...

**Gothic Girl 3000:** Oh, Don't Cry! You can review the Sequel Soon, After I put up the First Chappy of that, I promise you. And it'll come out within a Week or two after this, So people have time to read it. It's been a short Story... And I am, I think, writing about 7 more fanfics at the moment! I'm a Busy Girl...

**Deathhawk17:** I'm Sorry for everything I said to you and I'm Sorry If you were insulted by anything I did? Anyways, I accept your Apology, and please Forgive me! Is there supposed to be a Link there or something? Because it just say h t t p / o o c which doesn't make much sense...

* * *

****

**Chapter 12: Binded By Love **

Mare looked across at Ash, smiling as she noticed him looking intently at the Stars from the Balcony of their Room. It was a beautiful View, and Mare could see some Late Comets falling from the Sky.

It was a Week later - exactly one month before The Final Battle was going to take place. It was also Christmas, and Mare wanted to see her Family again. It could be her Last Time with them.

Mare sighed, "I wish I could see Dad and Claudine and Mark" she mused.

Ash glanced at her, gripping her hand tightly "I Know" he said, quietly.

Mare smiled. He understood her Feelings, and he didn't dwell on them. She was fortunate to have a Soulmate like him.

"So, The Battle is a month away" Mare said. She wondered what would happen. She felt sad. A lot of people were going to die - that was for certain.

"Kestrel wants to take part, but I told her she's not allowed" he said. Mare could hear the concern for his sister in his voice. He was very protective of the people he loved.

"I'm sure they'll be all right" She assured him.

He grinned at her, "Thanks, Mare. That means a lot to me"

Mare smiled, and then the smile faded and they just stood, each in their own Worlds.

"Mare…" Ash looked at her, and she could feel some tension in him. She glanced at him. He looked nervous, and his eyes were Dark.

"Is there anything wrong?" She asked softly, eyes searching his face.

He shook his head, and then took something out of the pocket of his jeans. "I want to give you something," he said.

Ash opened his hand, and Mare saw it was a beautiful, sparkling Diamond Ring. She felt Tears come to her eyes.

"It's beautiful," Mare said. Her voice was husky.

He held her close to him, "it's what I feel about you" He told her, then he added, "I do love nothing in the World so well as you. Is not that strange?"

Mare mock raised her eyebrows, "Signor Moun_tanto_, since when did _you_ read Much Ado About Nothing?"

"Shakespeare's work is quite interesting, Lady Beatrice," Ash went back to being serious again, "No, Really - Before you, My Life had no meaning to it. You gave me a reason to live, and losing you would kill me. So, I don't know if you'll accept, but I want to ask anyways... Mare, would you be my Wife?"

"Yes" Mare smiled up at him, and a tear trailed down her Cheek. He wiped it away, gently, and they just held each other.

"I Love You" Mare whispered. "And if I die… I want you to know, I'll never stop loving you"

"I love you too" He replied. No other words needed to be spoken, and they looked at the stars in silence.

* * *

**Do you Like It? Love It? Hate It? Tell me what you think by pressing the Little Purple Button…. **

**But the Story isn't over, yet… Find out what happens next in, _Some Things Never Die_, Coming Soon. And another Story which is taking place at the same time, called _A Whole New World._**

**Thanks to all the people who stood by me as I was writing this, especially Medusa Sparrow-Descouedres**


End file.
